1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a UWB (Ultra Wide Band) communication method, and more particularly, to a UWB train generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a UWB wireless communication technique was used only for military affairs under control of the U.S. Department of Defense. Recently, however, UWB has been opened to non-military organizations regulated by the FCC (Federal Communications Commission). Such a UWB wireless communication technique uses wide frequency band of GHz. In addition, as compared with that of wireless LAN (Local Area Network) of IEEE 802.11 or Bluetooth, the UWB technique has a faster high speed transmission and lower power consumption. Accordingly, the UWB wireless communication technique is considered as a core technique in an advanced network field.
In UWB wireless communication, a transmitter requires a UWB pulse train generator for generating UWB pulse train depending on a data to be transmitted. Additionally, in such a UWB pulse train generator, it is preferable to implement the UWB pulse train generator to be easily integrated with a digital SOC (system on chip).